


Giving

by fits_in_frames



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-03
Updated: 2006-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-20 12:20:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1510223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fits_in_frames/pseuds/fits_in_frames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Well," Anakin said, stepping inside and removing his outer robes, "part of the holiday is giving presents, isn't it?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Giving

**Author's Note:**

> Written [](http://winged-dreams.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://winged-dreams.livejournal.com/)**winged_dreams**

"Master," Anakin said as they walked through the Jedi Temple, "I will never understand this holiday you celebrate."

"That, Anakin," replied Obi-Wan, "is because you have never seen snow."

"I have to!" Anakin protested. "I saw it when we visited that dreadful planet last month--what was it called?"

"Hoth, and you saw it for a grand total of twenty minutes." Obi-Wan nodded to several younger padawans who were passing them with odd looks on their faces. "That doesn't count."

Anakin fingered his braid absently. "At least, do you have to wear those ridiculous red robes? And the leaves in your hair?"

"Yes, Anakin, I've explained it to you a million times, now please drop it." He was getting exasperated with his padawan lately, but he loved him just the same. He sighed as he opened the doors to his quarters.

"Well," Anakin said, stepping inside and removing his outer robes, "part of the holiday is giving presents, isn't it?"

"Yes," Obi-Wan said, turning on the lights and closing the door.

"Then I have something to give you, Master."

Obi-Wan turned to Anakin, who was walking towards him and grinning mischieviously. "What's that, Anakin?" he asked slyly.

"This," he said, and kissed him softly on the temple.

"Mmm," Obi-Wan whispered, "I like that present."

Anakin pulled back and cocked an eyebrow. "Would you like another?"


End file.
